Always Be My Little Girl
by xxxRKOEnigmaxxx
Summary: Follow Alex growing up with challenges and drama. *Sequel to The Viper's Angel*
1. A Couple Of Days

**Okay so THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I beat my review record on The Viper's Angel by only 1 review but, I still beat it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not, **_repeat _**Do not own any WWE Characters.**

* * *

**Always Be My Little Girl**

Chapter 1  
_4 years later_

**Alex's POV**

_Tick…Tock…Tick…Tock_

I watched the clock waiting for the bell to ring. I'm sitting at my desk bored out of my mind. I'm in 4th grade which I think I should skip a grade because I'm smarter than all of my class.

Finally the clock hit 3pm and I raced to my cubby to get my stuff. I put my jacket on and grabbed my back pack.

Mrs. Davis came over to me. "Do have all of your homework?"

"Yes." I sighed.

She nodded. "Alright you have a good weekend."

"Thanks Mrs. Davis you too." I raced out to the bus. I got on and said hi to the bus driver and sat down in my usual seat.

My Best Friend Abby got on and sat next to me. "Hey Alex what are you doing tonight?"

"I'm not sure, I think I'm going to my grandparents."

"Sounds fun, how's your Dad?" She smiled.

I rolled my eyes. Abby has the _biggest _crush on my Dad. I think it's silly.

Every time she comes over and he's there I have to make sure he doesn't go anywhere near her because She'll start stuttering her words. "He's good." I simply replied.

She nodded and everyone got on the bus. I felt someone poke my head. I turned around and saw Josh.

I smiled. "Hey Josh."

"Orton." He nodded. Josh was my first friend when I came here in 2nd grade. John, Abby, and I are inseparable. We always hang out. The bus went along and dropped Abby off at the first stop.

Josh took her spot and we started to talk about wrestling. I'm the one who actually got him into liking wrestling. When he first came over to my house, he didn't even know who my dad was.

I made him watch some old wrestling videos and he was hooked. Josh looked at me. "Hey Alex do you think Cena will win next Monday or The Miz."

I smiled. "Josh you know who I want to win."

"Oh yeah, The Miz." He rolled his eyes.

I laughed. "Hey I always root for my buddy."

He laughed. "Yeah I know, I think they should make him a good guy, I mean he doesn't act like that in real life."

I nodded. "Yeah he just plays a character is all."

The bus stopped at his stop. "Alright Orton I'll call you later, maybe you can come over this weekend if your not busy."

"Okay, bye Josh." He got off and I sat in the front seat.

I was the last stop which kind of sucked because I'm the last person to get home. She pulled at the corner of my street and opened the door. "You have a good weekend Alex."

"Thanks Miss H, You too." I got off the bus and started to walk to the house. I got closer and noticed a car in the driveway.

I got closer and noticed the _H2 _symbol on it. I smiled and ran all the way home. I opened the door and there he was.

"Daddy!" I jumped in his arms.

He chuckled and pulled me close to his chest. "Hey Baby how was school?"

"Good, what are you doing home? You said you couldn't come home this weekend."

"Vince decided to sent me home since I haven't been home in 2 weeks."

I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder. "I missed you."

He squeezed me. "I missed you too."

Mom came in the room. "Alex you got to do your chores."

Dad sat me down and I groaned. "Mom… Dad just got home can't I do it later?"

"Alex I mean it or no TV for a month."

I groaned. "Fine." I stumped up the stairs.

"Be quiet your brother is sleeping." She called after me. I sighed and got to my room.

**Randy's POV**

Alex went up the stairs. I looked at Ashley. "You could of just let her spend some time with me, she would of done it later."

"Randy no she wouldn't, she would make up another excuse."

I sucked in a breath. "Okay Miss No it all."

She looked at me. "What?"

"I love you." I smirked trying to cover it up.

She raised an eye brow. "I heard what you said Randy, and yeah I do know Alex I've been taking care of her for 4 years now when your on the road."

I put my hands up in defense. "Hey now, you were the one who wanted her to stay at home and go to school."

"She needs an education."

"She seen a tutor every week." I pointed out.

She sighed. "Randy I don't want to argue about this, if your upset with how I deal with Alex. Too bad I'm the one who takes care of her when your not here."

"Alright, I wasn't trying to start a fight."

She nodded. "Okay."

I heard my little man yell my name. I turned around. "Keith, My Boy how are you doing?" I pulled him in my arms.

He yawned. "I'm good, just woke up from my nap."

I noticed he had bed head. "I can tell." I laughed.

Ashley looked at Keith. "Hey Keith you want a snack now?"

"Yeah!" I laughed and they went into the kitchen.

I went into my office to do some bills. I looked at the water bill and almost flipped. It was 1200 dollars. It said it hasn't been paid in the past 2 months.

I grabbed it and went into the kitchen. "Ashley? Why is the water bill 1200 dollars?" I yelled.

She looked up at me. "Randy your voice!" She pulled me out into the hallway. "I don't like when you yell in front of Keith."

"Are you going to answer my question?"

"It can't be 1200 dollars I just paid it."

"Did you use the check book?" She nodded.

"Let me see.." I walked with her back into the kitchen. She grabbed the check book and opened it and 2 checks fell out. I grabbed them and they were for the water bill.

I groaned. "Ashley! You need to remember to mail them or they're going to shut it off."

"Well I'm sorry that I cook, clean, and take care of 2 kids. I can't remember everything."

I grabbed the checkbook and went back into my office. I filled out a new check for 1200 dollars.

I finished up all the bills and I went up to Alex's room to see if she wanted to come with me to mail the bills. I walked into her room. She was cleaning it up.

I looked at the wall and noticed her TV was gone. "Alex where's your TV?"

"Mom took it away because I forgot to do the dishes last week so I have to watch TV in the living room now."

I sighed. _Jeez why is Ashley so hard on her? _"Okay well do you want to go for a ride? I have to mail some bills, we can get ice cream."

She smiled. "Okay."

I put my arm around her shoulders. "Alright let's go."

**Alex's POV**

We walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Dad looked at Mom. "Ashley were going to pay some bills."

Mom shook her head. "No, Randy Alex needs to finish her homework."

My Dad sighed. "Ash, She can finish it when we get back."

She gave my Dad a stern look. "Randy…"

"Ashley she will do it when we get back."

Mom sighed. "Alright whatever."

Then 4 year old Keith came running over. "I want to go!"

I groaned. _Great__ there goes spending time with my Dad.  
_  
Dad looked at me then got down on Keith's level. "I'm sorry buddy, not this time."

"But why?" He whined.

"Well because I need to spend time with your sister, so how about when we get back I'll play some Wii with you sound good?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

Dad ruffled his hair. "That a boy, be good for Mommy." He nodded and We got in the Hummer.

He mailed the bills and We stopped at the dairy queen. We sat a table. I started licking my cone. Dad looked at me. "So how's school?"

"Boring, I know everything except for Language Arts. Dan taught me all the stuff were learning."

He nodded. "I know. Dan was a good tutor that's why I don't see why you can't just stay on the road with me."

"Why can't I?"

"Your Mother wants you to go to school like a normal kid."

"But I'm not a normal Kid." I pointed out.

He nodded. "I know your not."

I licked my cone again. "How's Mike?"

"Missing you of course. Tomorrow were having a BBQ and he will be there, so you can invite Abby and Josh if you want."

"Okay but remember don't talk to Abby."

"She _still_ has a crush on me?"

"Yep." I smirked.

He laughed. "Well you need to find her a boy friend so she can get over me."

"Dad why would She have a boy friend, We are only 10 years old."

He nodded. "I know I was just joking with you." He ruffled my hair.

I looked up at him. "When do you leave?"

"Sunday." He sighed.

I sighed too. "That early?"

He nodded. "Sometimes I wish you could get injured but then I would get mad because I wouldn't be able to see you on TV."

He laughed. "Well you can't have it both ways."

"I used too."

He nodded. "I know, hey it's going on 6 o clock come on let's head home."

I sighed. "Alright."

We got back in the car and I put the radio on. Metallica came on and Dad turned it up. It was of my favorites. We both sang it the whole way home.

I'm glad my Dad's home even if it is only for a couple of days.

* * *

**What did you think?**


	2. Long Night

**Thanks Guys! 9 reviews already just on one chapter! :D Next chapter shout outs will start. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Randy's POV**

We got home and I could tell Alex was upset when I told her I had to leave on Sunday. That's WWE for ya. Alex went up to her room and I went to check on Keith and Ashley.

They were in the Living Room. She was tickling him and he was laughing. As much as I wish he were a Daddy's Boy, He isn't he's a Mommy's Boy. I went over to them and sat on the couch.

Ashley looked at Keith. "Hey Keith why don't you go play the Wii in the basement?"

He nodded then looked at me. "Your going to come play with me right?"

"Of course buddy, Let me talk to your mom and I'll be right there." He smiled and left.

I scooted closer to Ashley. "Hey Babe I'm sorry if I upset you today."

She grabbed my hand. "You didn't upset me. It's just Randy if I tell Alex something I need you to back me up on it, not turn around and let her do it."

I nodded. "I know."

"Alright go play with your son he missed you." I smiled and kissed her. I stood up and she smacked my butt.

I grinned at her. "You like that?"

"Maybe.." She smiled.

I laughed and headed downstairs to play with Keith. I spent an hour and a half playing Raw vs. Smackdown with him. He was being me of course so I play John, because He's the next best thing.  
Ashley and I tucked him into bed and I went to check on Alex. I walked in and she was sitting on her bed with a text book on her lap. She groaned.

I walked over to her. "Need some help?"

"Are you good at English?"

I smirked and nodded. "That was my best subject in school."

She sighed. "It's so confusing with the verbs, metaphors, similes, and adjectives…"

"Here give me the book." I looked at what she was doing and started to show her what she was doing wrong. I had to explain in like 3 times because she still wasn't understanding it.

She finally got it and started to do number 5. She had a question about that one so I was helping her. I looked down and she fell asleep on my arm. I smiled and closed the book.

I tucked her in and kissed her forehead. "Good nite Alex I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." She mumbled and flipped over on her stomach. I smiled and shut her light off.

I went back into my room, where Ashley was. She looked at me. "Did she finish her homework?"

"Some of it but then she fell asleep."

"See this is why I didn't want her leaving until she got it done."

"Ashley why are you being so hard on her?"

"I'm not." She crossed her arms.

"Yeah you are! Your always making sure she does this and that, and if she doesn't you take her TV away which I think it unfair."

"Randy your never here, so you shouldn't even have a say in this."

"Excuse me? She's _my _daughter so I will have a say in this."

"Whatever." She sighed.

I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and get changed. _I don't know what's up with Ashley but, it's getting irritating. _I went back in the bed room and I layed down on the bed.

She sighed. "Randy I really wish you would back me up on this."

"Ashley your being to hard on her, She's just a kid."

"Randy She will be a teenager in 3 years."

"Yeah 3 years! That's awhile away."

"Whatever." She retorted.

I couldn't take it anymore. I got out of bed. She looked at me. "Where are you going?"

"To sleep on the couch." I said while walking out. I curled up on the couch and fell asleep.

A little while later I heard Alex scream my name. On Instinct I ran up to her room. I flipped the light on and looked at her. She was rubbing her calf.

"What's wrong baby?"

"My leg! It's like cramping or something, make it go away!" She whimpered.

I walked over to her and sat on the bed. I grabbed her leg. I know what it is, a Charlie horse. I rubbed her calf. She winced. I started to massage it out and she sighed in relief.

I looked at her. "Alex you got to start drinking more water."

"That's what it is from?" I nodded.

She groaned. "Unbelievable."

I chuckled a little. "Alright get back to sleep you got another 4 hours." She nodded. I got up and walked to the door.

Alex yelped. "It's back!" She started rubbing her calf again. I sighed and went back over to her.

I massaged it out again. I looked at her. "How about I just stay in here with you?"

"Won't Mom get mad?"

"I don't care."

She looked at me. "Did you guy's get in a fight?"

"No." I simply said.

"Daddy I know when your lying…"

"Alex I'm not."

"Pinky swear?" She held up her pinky.

I looked at her and groaned. "Alright your right.."

"I knew! You can never lie to me." She smirked.

I kissed her forehead. "That's right." I got up and shut her light off.

I layed next to her, and she faced me. "What was it about?"

"Alex just go to bed I'll tell you in the morning."

"Fine." She sighed.

"Goodnight."

"Night."

I was about to fall asleep again when I heard Alex whimpering and I grabbed her leg and massaged the cramp out again.

This is going to be a long night.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	3. Try And Stop Me

**Thanks to: ****Xx-UnstableOne-xX, biblicalforte, ashmarie, justawrestlingdream, xMyHeartShine, bsbfan558, WweDivaTayTay45, luneara eclipse, Lexii Loves You, Viper's-babe, matt-hardy-lover-101, reina13, Cena's baby doll, , RKOsgirl92, gurl42069, and Happygolucky103 **

**A story I highly recommend you read is: Burning in Me** by: **suspect tomatoes**

**Look it up guys, it's amazing throughout the whole story!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Randy's POV**

Ashley and I were setting up for the big BBQ. I haven't really said anything to her since last night. I looked outside and it was a perfect day to have a BBQ. We are in May, and it's sunny out. Alex helped me set up picnic tables up outside. I started to grill up some food and everybody started arriving.

**Alex's POV**

I called Abby and Josh and invited them over but, they both were busy. I sighed and put the phone down.

I went into the living room to see Keith painting on a paper but he spilled the paint on the carpet.

"Keith!" I rushed over to him.

He looked up at me. "Oops."

"Yeah! Oops is right." I picked the paint up.

Mom walked in. "What is going on?"

She seen the paint. "Alex! You were suppose to be watching him, now the carpet is ruined!"

"Mom you never told me to watch him!"

"Your his big Sister your suppose to look out for him."

She came over to us. "Alex just go to your room."

"That's not fair!"

"Now!" She said sternly. I sighed and walked up the stairs.

I heard Keith say. "Mommy I'm sorry."

and Mom said. "It's okay Alex should have been watching you."

I groaned, and shut my door. It's such a nice day out and I'm stuck in my room.

**Randy's POV**

John, Taylor, Ted, and Cody showed up first. Ashley came out and gave me some hot dogs. I looked at her. "Where's Alex?"

"I sent her to her room."

"Why?"

"She was suppose to watch Keith and she wasn't and he spilled paint on the carpet."

"Don't you think you should be punishing Keith not Alex?" I flipped one of the burgers.

She sighed. "No, Alex should of watched him." I was about to say something but she already went back inside.

I sighed and sat down in one of the chairs. John sat next to me. "What's going on with you and Ashley?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, she's just being really hard on Alex."

"She has no right to do that she's not even her Mother." John pointed out.

I nodded. "Yeah but She's her step Mom, so."

More people showed up, and we were sitting in chairs surrounding the bon fire. Mike looked at me. "Where's my Babe?"

"In her room." "Why?"

"Ashley sent her there, you can go see her."

Ashley looked at Mike. "No Mike she's in trouble seeing you would make it seem like she isn't in trouble."

I grounded my teeth and looked at Ashley. "He can see her! This is the only day he gets to." Ashley rolled her eyes and I nodded at Mike.

**Alex's POV**

This is so boring. I have nothing to do but just sit here. There is no TV in my room. I wish I could go outside but no. I heard a knock on the door.

I figured it was Keith or Mom. "Leave me alone." I walked over to my window and looked out it. I heard the door open. I just rolled my eyes.

I heard the click of the door shut. "Now why would I do that?"

I froze dead in my tracks. A smile tugged at the corners of my mouth. I know that familiar voice.

I turned around. "Mike!"

He smiled and I ran and jumped into his arms. He twirled me around. "How's my Babe been?"

"Upset." I sighed as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He sat on the bed. "Why?"

I ran my hand through my hair. "Because Mom has been punishing me lately for no reason, like a little bit ago. I walked into the living room and  
Keith spilled paint on the carpet and Mom yelled at me and said I should have been watching him and sent me here."

He kissed my forehead. "I'm sorry, come on let's go play some basketball that always cheers you up."

"I can't leave the room."

He threw me on his back. "Let's see her try and stop me." I started laughing and we went outside. Dad seen us and smiled and nodded at Mike.

Mom seen me and let's just say her facial expressions weren't to good. I grabbed the basketball and Mike and I started shooting some hoops.

I spotted Keith sitting on John's lap. I rolled my eyes. That's his favorite. I'm just glad Mike isn't his favorite.

Actually Keith hates Mike, he thinks Mike is mean just like his character on TV.

Dad and Mom tried to tell him about it being scripted but he won't listen.

It was time to eat and Mike and I ate in the kitchen, because I didn't want to get stuck talking to Mom. Mike had 3 hotdogs on his plate.

I only had 1 hotdog. "Mike your such a pig!"

He laughed. "Nah, I'm just a guy that loves hot dogs."

**Randy's POV**

I was eating outside with John when my phone started ringing. It was Vince. "Hello?"

"Hey Randy, Um I need you to fly to Michigan there is a smackdown house show but, Mark had a family emergency last minute so you need to be  
there."

I sighed. "Vince I'm kind of having a BBQ right now can't you just get Sheamus or something?"

"Randy, your the next best thing you better be there."

"Fine." I hung up.

John looked at me. "What's up?"

I stood up. "I got a Smack down show to go to, Mark had a family emergency so Vince wants me to go to make it up to the fans."

John nodded. "Alright well you better tell Ashley."

I sighed. "Oh god she isn't going to like this."

John patted my shoulder. "Don't worry Randy, She will get over it."

I nodded and walked over to her. "Hey Ash, I need to tell you something."

"What?" She looked up at me.

"I have to go to a smack down show."

"Now?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Why your not even on Smack down?"

"I know but Mark had an emergency and Vince wants me to be there to suprise the fans."

She sighed. "Whatever."

"Are you mad?"

"Of course I'm mad! It cut into our family time, just fine whatever go."

"Ashley..."

"Go!" She pointed to the house. I sighed and looked at the time. I didn't have time to make it right. I rushed inside. I went over to Mike and Alex.

"Hey Mike can I talk to Alex for a moment?"

"Yeah sure I need to get another hot dog." I rolled my eyes, Mike and his hot dogs. I sat in his spot, and I explained to Alex that I had to leave.

She nodded and sighed. "Okay, I understand."

"I'll be back next weekend okay?"

Alex nodded. "Okay."

I went upstairs and started packing. John came in. "Hey Man Vince called me looks like I'm going to."

"Sweet." I gave him a fist pound.

We walked downstairs and I gave Keith a hug and a kiss. Ashley came in. I walked over to her. "I'm leaving now." She nodded.

I groaned. "Aren't you going to say bye?"

"Bye."

"Come on Ashley! I don't want to leave like this."

"Like what?"

"With us fighting, I won't be back until next weekend." She sighed and looked up at me.

I placed my hands on her face. "I'm sorry for whatever I did."

She nodded. "It's okay."

I leaned down and gave her a long passionate kiss. "I love you." I leaned my forehead against hers.

"I love you too." She sighed.

I grabbed my bag and walked over to Alex. "I'm leaving Baby."

She wrapped her arms around me. "Okay I love you Daddy."

"I love you too Sweetie." I kissed her cheek.

She went into the living room and I pulled Mike aside. "Hey do you think you could stay here with Alex tonight?"

"Sure I would love to."

"Alright Thanks Man see ya Monday."

"Okay bye." John said bye to Taylor and we got in the cab that was driving us to the airport.

…_.0o0o0o0o0o0o0..._

**Alex's POV**

That night Mike spent the night with me. I was happy. We both slept on the couch like old times.

I was upset though because when I woke up he had to leave. He had me in his arms. I cried softly. "Mike when am I going to see you again?"

"Soon Babe, I promise. I face Cena tomorrow better be watching."

"I wouldn't miss it." I smiled.

He kissed my forehead. "Alright Alex, I got to go remember if You ever want to talk or you need help you know my number."

I nodded. "Thanks Mike."

He ruffled my hair. "Anything for you."

He looked out to the living room. "Bye Ashley."

"See ya later Mike."

He gave me another kiss on the head. "Bye Alex."

"Bye Mike." I watched him get in the taxi and he left.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was just building up for something... Please Review?**

**As much as I love Randy and Ashley, I have the best idea. So the faster you review the faster you find out. :)  
**


	4. I Swear

**Chapter 4**

**Alex's POV**

The next was Monday which are my happy days. I know I don't get to see my dad, but at least on Mondays I can see him on the TV. I was waiting at the bus stop for the bus.

Miss H pulled up and I got on. I sat next to Abby. She looked at me. "Hey how was the BBQ?"

"Boring, and plus my dad had to leave."

"Why?"

"Something about a house show or something."

She nodded. "Well at least you got to see him."

I sighed and then smiled. "Yeah."

I turned around to face Josh. He was sleeping. I smiled and slapped his head. His eyes flew open. I laughed. "Josh you were sleeping."

He yawned. "Yeah I didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

I nodded and the bus pulled into the school. We said bye and went our separate ways. School ended in a breeze. I didn't have any homework. The bus ride went fast.

I got off and started walking home. I seen that Mom's sister was here. I walked in and heard them talking. They must of not of heard me because they kept talking.

I sat on the stairs and listened. Mom sighed. "Krista I don't know what to do."

"Ashley first off I really think you should tell Randy I mean Keith is going to be 5 next month."

"Why? Randy will never find out."

"What if David gets mad at you and tells him?"

"David wouldn't do that."

"Okay whatever."  
_  
What are they talking about?  
_  
Mom groaned. "Anyway, back to what I was saying. Do you think I should leave him?"

"I don't know, but what about Alex and Keith?"

"Well I don't think Randy should take them. I would get full custody."

I remembered Daddy telling me about custody stuff when I was little. If Mom gets full custody that means I don't get to see Daddy. I can't let that happen.

I ran upstairs into their room to use the house phone. I dialed Daddy's phone number. He didn't pick up. I sighed and went down to his office carefully.

I looked at the calendar for his schedule. He's in Louisville Kentucky. I can't let Mom take me away from him. I ran upstairs again. I need to get to him. _Think.  
_  
Mom interrupted my thinking. "Oh Alex I didn't notice you came in." I nodded.

She looked at me. "Do you have any homework?" I shook my head.

She looked at me. "Alright." She walked back out.

I grabbed the house phone and tried calling him again. It rang three times and finally he picked up. "Hello?"

"Daddy!"

"Alex what's up?"

I started babbling on about everything that I heard.

Dad got a little confused. "Whoa Alex slow down. Now from the beginning." I told him everything from when I got home to Mom mentioning the custody thing.

Dad sighed. "Alex did she really say that?" "Daddy I'm not lying! Please don't let her take me away fro-…" The phone got pulled out of my hands.

Mom grabbed it and hit the button. "What do you think your doing?"

"Your not taking me away from my Daddy!"

"Alex that's to bad because once a judge sees that your father is always on the road he will make me full guardian."

I can't let that happen. "No your wrong!"

"Alex you need to stay in here, I'll call you down when dinner is done." She walked out and shut the door.

I got to get out of here. I started to think. Something came to mind but I don't know if I can pull it off. I did it when I was 6, maybe It will work again.

I got off my bed and opened my closet. I grabbed my shoe box that was full of money. I shoved the cash in my pocket.

I put my jacket on and took another look around my room and I climbed out the window.

I slid down the tree that was next to it. _I don't know how I'm going to get there. _I sighed and started walking.

**Randy's POV**

The phone cut off. I don't know if Alex was telling the truth or what. I decided to call back. "Hello?" Ashley picked up.

"Uh, Ash I was talking to Alex about something.."

She cut me off. "I know she told me, and quite frankly I just think she's lying so She can come back on the road with you."

I started to think about it. "Wow your right."

Ashley laughed. "Yeah but we are about to eat dinner so can I talk to you later?"

"Yeah tell Alex I'll call her after Raw."

"Okay I love you Randy."

"I love you too Ashley." I hung up.

I'm glad everything between me and Ashley are good now. I looked at the time and it was only 5pm. I decided to head to catering.

_4 hours later_

Raw just started and I was getting ready for my match. It was with Sheamus. I headed to the curtain and my music went off. The crowd erupted into applauses of course.

I won the match no problem. I was walking back to my locker room. John stopped me. "Hey Man, good match!"

I nodded. "Thanks, Good luck facing Mike."

He laughed. "Thanks see ya, at the hotel." I nodded and headed to my locker room. I got changed and put my bag on my shoulder.

I grabbed my keys for my rental and walked outside. I spotted a beautiful woman walking towards me.

She had long curls that were brown, she had hazel eyes. _Stop it Orton your married.  
_  
She came closer to me. "Are you Randy Orton?"

"Yeah are you a fan?"

She shook her head. "No, I actually never heard of you until I met your Daughter."

"Who are you and how do you know my daughter?" I asked worriedly.

"I'm sorry. I'm Sam, um I just moved in St. Louis and I found your daughter walking down the street she begged me to drive her here. She said it was an emergency."

I sighed. Oh jeez. "Where is she?" She pointed to her. I motioned Alex to come over here.

I looked at Sam. "Thanks for driving her here, Do you want some gas money?"

"Oh no, Anything to help a sweet little girl like her."

I nodded. "You said you just moved to St. Louis?"

"Yeah just yesterday."

"Well why don't you give me your number and next time I'm in town I can show you around?"

She smiled. "Alright I would like that." She gave to me.

I nodded. "Thanks again."

"No problem." Sam got back in her car and I faced Alex.

"In the car now!" I pointed to my rental. She sighed and we got in the car.

I took a deep breath and looked at her. "Alex what were you thinking? You could of got kidnapped!"

"Sam is nice though."

"I know Alex, but what if it wasn't Sam that got you? What if it was a rapist? You could of got killed!"

"I'm sorry Daddy, but I can't let Mom take me away from you."

"Alex I know you want to be on the road with me but Ashley wants you to go to School, so You can't be making up lies."

"Daddy! I'm not lying!"

"Alright Alex tell me everything from the beginning again." She took a deep breath and told me everything she heard.

One thing I want to know is what does David have to do about this? Then she said she heard Ashley say Keith will be 5 next month. I froze.

I looked at Alex. "You swear your telling the truth?"

She nodded and started crying. "Daddy! I swear! Please don't let her take me away."

"Put your seat belt on." She put it on.

I grabbed my phone and sent a text to Vince telling him I wouldn't be at the house show tomorrow.

I put the car in gear an took off. Alex was still sniffling. I looked at her. "Alex Baby don't worry I won't let her take you away."

* * *

**D..R..A..M..A**

**Review?**


	5. Atleast I Have Her

**Thanks to: **_LilSassySally, Sonib89, Xx-UnstableOne-xX, xMyHeartShine, WweDivaTayTay45, reina13, biblicalforte, The Cerebral Phenom, matt-hardy-lover-101, luneara eclipse, bsbfan558, ashmarie, wades wife, AspiringMythbuster, dannycena42, Happygolucky103, RKOsgirl92, Viper's-babe, TEDxCORRExFAN, Cena's baby doll, anon,_ **and** _nymphetamine42_

**Did I mention you guys are amazing? Because you are! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Randy's POV**

I pulled into the driveway and put the rental in park. Alex looked at me kind of scared.

I leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry, everything will be fine." She nodded and we got out of the car.

We walked inside and Alex was standing directly behind me. Ashley walked into the hallway. "Randy! I was just going to call you! Alex is missing!"

I stepped to the left and Ashley seen Alex. She groaned. "What is going on?"

I looked at Alex. "Go to your Room." She hesitated.

I kissed her forehead. "Go on Alex it's fine." She nodded and walked upstairs.

I kept clenching and un-clenching my fists. Ashley was confused. "Randy what is going on?" I cracked my neck and walked into the living room.

She followed. "Are you going to answer me?"

I couldn't control myself I just blew up. "Your not taking my kid away from me!" I glared at her.

She looked at the ground. "W-What are you talking about?"

"ASHLEY I'M NOT FUCKING DUMB!"

"Randy I don't know what your talking about!" She fake cried.

I started pacing. I took a deep breath and faced her. "I'm filing for a divorce tomorrow morning."

"Why? Randy what is going on?"

"Your unbelievable Ashley! Alex heard everything you told Krista! I can't believe you've been lying to me this whole time! I trusted you, I loved  
you!"

"Randy I love you too! Alex is just making everything up."

I froze. "You fucking bitch! Alex would NEVER lie to me!"

"Randy yes she would!"

"Just stop! I know Keith isn't my son! I can't believe you lied to me the past 4 years." She just looked at the ground.

"When did it happen?" She didn't say anything.

"ANSWER ME!"

She sighed and looked up at me. "On Our honeymoon."

That mad me more mad. "So when you said you needed to go to the store you were really going to meet David to fuck him?"

"Randy it was a Mis-..."

I cut her off. "I don't want to hear it! I'm leaving! Like I said I'm filing for a divorce tomorrow."

I walked over to the stairs. "Alex let's go!" She came running down.

Ashley came over to us. "Randy, don't do this! You know the Judge will give me custody."

"Are you fucking insane? A Judge won't give custody to a conniving bitch like you!"

I grabbed Alex's hand and went outside. Ashley walked out and kept begging us not to go. I just ignored it. We got in the rental.

I put the car in reverse and took off. Alex whispered. "What about your hummer?"

"I'll get it tomorrow." I said not taking my eyes off the road.

I need to talk to someone like now. I pulled my cell phone out and dialed my best friend's number.

He picked up on the first ring. "Randy where are you?"

"Uh John can you come to St. Louis meet me at the hotel we always go to?"

"Yeah of course."

"Thanks." I mumbled and hung up.

We pulled into the hotel parking lot and Alex looked extremely tired. I put the car in park and got out. Alex followed me. I looked down at her.

"Climb on my back." I squatted down and she jumped on.

We walked into the hotel and went to the front desk. I was signing out a room and the lady smiled at me. "That's so cute."

She was gesturing to Alex. I'm guessing she was sleeping. I nodded. "Thanks."

She handed me my key and I went up to the room. I layed Alex down in the bed and tucked her in.

I sat on the couch and just stared into the black TV screen.

I don't know how long I sat here for, but a knock at the door pulled me out of my trance. I opened it and John came rushing in. "What's going?"

"Let's sit down."

We sat on the couch and I told him everything. I also started crying. John patted my shoulder. "Don't worry Man, everything will be okay."

I nodded. "I just can't believe it, I fucking loved her. She lied to me!"

"I know, it's hard, but you can get through it I'm here for you."

"Thanks John."

"Hey that's what best friends are for."

I laughed a little. "I need to get all of our crap tomorrow, but there is no way I can face her."

"I'll get Cody, Ted, and Mike to come with me. We here for you man."

"Alright I'm going to head to bed now, it's been a long night."

He nodded. "Alright, I'll sleep on the couch."

"Alright." I went and cuddled next to Alex on the bed. I started to think about stuff.

With all the stuff that's messed up in my life right now. At least I have her.

…_.0o0o0o0o0o0o..._

**John's POV**

Ted and I pulled into the driveway and Mike and Cody pulled in beside us. We all got out.

I looked at Mike. "Alright you guys get all of Alex's stuff and Ted and I will get all of Randy's stuff." They nodded and we walked to the door.

I knocked on it and Ashley opened up. "John what are you guys doing here?"

"To get Randy's stuff, he's at the lawyer's office now."

She sighed. "I wish this was just a dream."

"Well it isn't." I walked passed her and up to their room.

It took us about 2 hours to get everything into the cars. I grabbed the last thing which was Randy's safe. I put it in my car and I looked at Ted.

"Your driving, I have to drive Randy's Hummer."

He nodded. "Okay."

I opened the Hummer door and Ashley came running outside. "John! John please make Randy change his mind please!"

"Ashley, I'm not going to do that. You lied to him! For 4 frigging years."

"John it was a mistake, please!" She grabbed my arm pleading.

I yanked my arm away. "Sorry but it's your own fault." I got in the car, and we all drove off.

* * *

**Looks like it's back to Alex and Randy again...**

**Or will someone else find a way into Randy's life? Their are 2 ppl in mind right now. maybe u could guess them?  
**

**Please Review!**


	6. Alot On His Mind

**I'm so terribly sorry... I got huge writer's block and I was to caught up with my joint stories, I forgot about my favorite story to type... Again I'm deeply sorry...**

**Also I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as good as my other ones are but I'm slowly get inspiration back for this story... So if you have an idea feel free to tell me. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Randy's POV**

A couple weeks passed and it was down to what I have been dreading. I go to court today to see who gets custody of Alex and Keith. Alex and I have been staying with my parents because I didn't have to time to look for a new place. I was putting my tie on. That's one thing I hated about Courts you always had to freaking dress up. I walked down into the living room. I was so nervous, I started biting my finger nails. My Mom came in. "Randy don't be nervous, Your going to get custody of them." I sighed. "I don't know, Ma what if I don't I'll go insane!"

She gave me a hug. "Randy your a great father once the judge sees that you will get custody."

I sighed. "Okay, where's Alex?"

"Outside in the car with your father."

"Let's go then."

At the Court house I was sitting next to Gary My lawyer. John, Nate, Becky, My Mom, and Dad were here for me today. Alex was sitting with them. I seen Keith sitting behind Ashley with Krista. He smiled and waved at me. I smiled back. The door opened and I seen David walk in. I was confused but the Judge came in. The whole time our lawyers went back and forth on whose a better parent.

The judge looked at them. "I would like to talk to Alex." My heart sank.

Gary said they didn't have to talk to her. I looked at Gary and he just shrugged. Alex walked up to the stand. The Judge looked at her. "Alright Miss Alex how are you today?"

"I'm good Ma'am."

"That's great now would you mind answering a question?"

"Sure." She said.

"Okay who do you think is the most stable parent for you to live with?"

"What does that mean?"

"Who do you think is a safer parent to live with?"

"My Dad." She replied.

I smiled a little. The Judge nodded. "Would you like to tell us why?"

"Yeah, He is always there for me. If I need help with homework, if I get hurt, have a bad dream or anything else he always is there for me and makes me feel safe. Ashley was like that with me when I was little but she changed, She's always being mean to me, lying to my Dad and she doesn't act like a mother is suppose to act like."

The Judge nodded. "Thank you Miss Alex you can step down."

She looked at me. I smiled and nodded. She walked back to her seat.

The Judge cleared her throat. "I've made my decision Randal Orton will get full custody of Alexandra Orton, and David Black will get full custody of Keith Orton."

I froze. "What?" The Judge nodded and left.

Alex came over to me. "Daddy I get to stay with you!"

I pulled her into my arms. "I know Baby!"

She looked up at me. "Why can't Keith come with us?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

David came over to me. "Randy I want to apologize for everything I should of said something to you in the beginning."

I sighed. "The past is the past, but David please promise me something."

"What?"

"Take care of Keith."

"I will with all my heart."

I gave Keith a kiss on his head. "Be good Buddy, I love you."

"I love you too Daddy." I was fighting back tears when I heard him say that.

David looked at me. "I'll send you updates of him."

I nodded. "Take care."

David looked at me. "You too."

I watched them leave and I pulled Alex in my arms. She was crying softly. "I want Keith with us." I patted her head. "I know Baby, Me too... Me too."

My Parents came over to us. My Mom pulled me into a hug and My Dad picked Alex up. I didn't really want to do anything but just sit here. My Mom pulled me out of the court house. We got back to the  
house and I went up to my room. I sat on the bed. _Why couldn't I keep him. _I heard a knock at the door and John walked in. "Hey Man you okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah I will be."

"Do you want to go get a couple beers? Take your mind of things?"

I nodded. "Yeah that would be nice."

"Alright let's go."

**Alex's POV**

As much as I didn't like Keith. I miss him, He was my little brother. I watched my dad leave with John without saying bye to me. I sighed. _He probably just has a lot on his mind. _Grandma came over to me.  
"Alex Honey do you want something to eat?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm not hungry."

"Alex you haven't ate since this morning."

I nodded. "I know I'm just not hungry."

She walked away and Aunt Becky came over to me. "Hey Alex I got a surprise for you." I gave her an eye brow raise.

"Follow me." I followed her into her bedroom. I seen her laptop on her bed. She looked at it and back at me. "Go look at it." I walked slowly over to it, like something was going to pop out at me.

I sat on the bed and looked at the screen. I froze and smiled. I heard his voice. "Hey Babe."

"Mike!"

He smiled. "How you doing?"

I sighed. "Okay I guess."

"I heard what happened, it's sad. Keith was a cool little Kid."

I nodded. "Yeah he was."

"So I was thinking tomorrow you guys are coming back on the road. How would you like to spend the day with me?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah! I would love too."

"Oh and of course we will be able to mess around in the ring." I smiled. _He knew me so well.  
_  
Mike looked over at the other side of the room, and back at me. "Alright Alex Cody wants me to go to the gym with him I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay Bye Mike!"

"Bye Babe."

I smiled and jumped off the bed. I looked at Aunt Becky. "Thanks."

She smiled and nodded. "You needed some cheering up."

I went into the living room and Nate was watching TV. I crawled on the couch next to him. He looked at me. "What do you want to watch?"

I shrugged. "I don't care." I just wish this day was over with already.

**Randy's POV**

3 hours passed and John was wasted. It doesn't matter how many times I go to the bar I never drink. I think something's wrong with me. I had to basically carry John to the Hummer. We got in and drove back to my Parent's place. I pulled him inside. Becky came over to me. "Randy be quiet Alex and Nate are sleeping."

"I'm trying... Help me get him upstairs." Becky grabbed his other side.

John looked at me. "Randy Bro I love you!"

I rolled my eyes. "I love you too John."

We got him in the spare bedroom, and I went to walk out when I heard Becky say. "Um...Randy." I turned around and John had his arms around her on the bed and he was sleeping. I chuckled.

She glared at me. "Help!"

"Nope your on your own."

"I hate you Randal."

I smirked. "I love you too Rebecca." I walked out and walked downstairs. I walked into the living room to see Alex sleeping with her legs on his lap. I picked her up gently and walked upstairs.

I layed her down in my room on the bed. I tucked her in. "Daddy?" She barely whispered.

I kissed her forehead. "Yeah it's me go back to sleep." She turned around on the bed and I sighed.

My Phone started ringing. I hurried up and grabbed it before Alex could hear it. "Hello?"

"Randy... it's Alyssa, Abby's Mom."

"Alyssa what's wrong? Did something happen to Abby?"

"Yeah She got in a car accident... She's in surgery right now, she wants Alex and Josh here."

"Alright did you call Josh's parents already?"

"Yeah, They are on their way. Randy I'm scared."

"Alyssa Don't worry Abby is a strong girl, she'll pull through. I'm going to wake Alex up and we will be there in a minute."

"Thanks."

I hung up, and walked over to the bed. "Alex, Honey."

She groaned. "What?"

"Sweetie Abby got in a car accident."

"What?" Alex sat straight up. "Is She okay?"

"I don't know Baby, She's in surgery come on we have to go."

* * *

**Awwee... Alex's Best Friend might be dying.**


	7. Live For Her

**Thanks to: Xx-UnstableOne-xX, StraightLife116, Sonib89, Cena's baby doll, Viper's-babe, Funnygirlash101, bsbfan558, luneara eclipse, reina13, RKOsgirl92, xMyHeartShine, MrsDibiase-10, ashmarie, Addicted to Cenaton, PPGXRRB-luv, TEDxCORRExFAN, and Happygolucky103**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Randy's POV**

We got to the hospital, and a nurse told us to go up to the 4th floor. We got in the elevator and I could tell Alex was getting worried.  
I knelled down. "Alex listen Baby… Abby will be okay She's a strong girl."

She nodded. "I know, but she's my best friend." She whimpered. I pulled her into my arms. "Listen remember that one time She came over and she fell off her bike?" "Yeah…"

"She had a long cut, remember when I was cleaning it up for her what did she do?"

"Nothing she didn't cry or anything."

"See, that means she's a tough little girl. She will pull through." Alex nodded and the elevator got to the 4th floor. We walked out and I immediately spotted Josh and his Father.

Josh got up and called Alex's name. She ran over to him and hugged him. I walked into the waiting room and went over to Alyssa.

She gave me a hug. "Thanks Randy for coming."

"Don't mention it, how's everything going?"

She sighed and wiped her eyes. "Not sure, we won't know anything until she gets out of surgery."

"What happened exactly?"

"Well, you know her brother Dan. He took her to the movies and on their way back a semi crashed into them, it wasn't Dan's fault the driver was drunk."

I sighed. "Is Dan okay?"

"Yeah he's over there, he won't leave that chair. He thinks it's his fault." I glanced over at the window and He was just sitting there with his arms crossed over his chest. He had some stitches on his face. There was a look in his eyes, it reminded me of me when I thought I lost Alex.

Alyssa sighed. "I just don't know what to do?"

"Here I'll go talk to Dan."

"Thank you Randy." I nodded and walked over to Dan. I sat in the chair next to him. He didn't say anything just looked at the floor.

I sighed. "Dan you know it wasn't your fault right?"

"Yeah it was I never should of took her in the first place."

"Dan don't beat yourself up about this."

"If She Di…. Dies, it will be all of my fault."

I looked at him. "No it won't. It wasn't your fault, it was the driver who was drunk." He got up and left. I sighed. _at least I tried_.

Josh and Alex were just sitting together on the chair just staring at the TV, even though it was the news. I went and sat next to Josh's father. He looked up at me. "Hey Randy."  
"Tom." I nodded.

He sighed. "I hope she's okay, I don't want Josh or Alex to lose their best friend." I nodded. "Yeah Alex has been through enough." He nodded and the doctor walked in.

We all stood up and The Doctor spoke to Abby's Mom. We couldn't hear anything but we seen Her nod and the doctor walked away. Alyssa turned around and faced Tom and I.  
"Her injuries were too severe, she's stabilized so we can say bye but the Doctor said she has 1 hour left tops." Alex and Josh busted out crying and came running over to us.

I pulled Alex in my arms. I was even crying a little bit myself. Dan was comforting Alyssa. A nurse came in. "Um, Alex and Josh? Abby wants to see you." Alex looked up at me.  
"Daddy I'm scared come with me?" I nodded and grabbed her hand. Tom grabbed Josh's hand and we walked into the room.

Abby had bruises and cuts on her face. She had a cast on her leg and arm.

Alex's POV

Josh and I grabbed each other's hand and walked over to Abby's bed. She opened her eyes. "Hey guys…" her voice was so rough.

"Abby I love you."

She smiled a little. "I love you too Alex, and you too Josh."

Josh looked at her. "Abby please don't leave us! We need our best friend!"

She winced. "Guys I don't have a choice, I really want to stay but I can't I will always be in your hearts, I want you guys to promise me something."

We both sniffled. "Anything."

She had a tear come down her cheek. "Never forget me."

We hugged her. "We won't."

She looked up at us. "And another thing please guys for the sake of me stay friends forever you will need each other." I nodded and grabbed Josh's hand and he nodded.

She smiled with tears dropping. " I love you."

"I love you too." I said and Josh did the same.

She looked up at my Dad. "Mr. Orton could you do something for me?"

He came over. "Sure."

"Can you give me a hug?" We all started laughing. Abby always had a crush on him. He smiled and gave her a hug. He even kissed her cheek which made her blush massively.

We all said bye and we had to go back out in the waiting room so She could say bye to her family. As soon as we got in the room I broke down and cried.

Dad picked me up and pulled me close to his chest. I cried on his shirt.

_1 week later_

Randy's POV

It's been a week since Abby died. Alex hasn't left her room for anything. She's barely ate anything, and the thing that sucks is I can't even be home to help her get through it.  
Vince needed me back for the PPV. Every time I called Becky said she didn't want to talk. I felt so bad. I walked into the locker room and John was in there.

He looked up. "How's Alex?"

"She's worse, Becky said she won't eat anything now, I need to go home but I can't."

"Maybe someone can go visit her." He suggested.

"Who would be able to help at a time like this?"

The locker room door opened and Mike walked in. "Hey guys how's Alex doing?"

"Not good… Hey you don't have a match tonight do you?"

"Nope Vince cancelled it because Daniel got hurt."

"Would you want to go visit Alex maybe you could get through to her? I can't because I have a match with John."

He nodded. "Yeah I was going to go see her anyway."

"Thanks Mike! I don't know what I would do without you."

"Well you probably…"

I cut him off. "Just go." He laughed and walked out.

Alex's POV

I wanted to die. I wish Abby never died, she didn't deserve it. I wish she was here right now so I could hug her. I heard a knock at the door.

I didn't answer but whoever it was came in anyway. "Sweetie you got to eat something."

"I'm not hungry Grandma." She sighed and walked out. I had a flash back.

_Abby, Josh and I were playing soccer outside and we found a frog, Josh wanted to kill it but Abby wouldn't let him. Abby picked it up and started running with it. Josh ran after her and I ran after Josh. She let it free but Josh was still chasing her. She stopped out of no where and we all collided. We fell to the ground and started laughing._

It was like I could still hear the sound of her laughter. Tears poured out and I just held onto my pillow. An hour passed and I was still sitting in the same position. I heard the door open and felt someone sit on the bed. I figured it was Becky.

I felt the familiar hand on my back. "Babe you up?"

I sat straight up. "Mike…" He pulled me into his arms and I started bawling my eyes out. He rubbed my back. "It's okay just let it out." He picked me up and walked downstairs.

I felt him wrap a blanket around us and I felt the wind. I looked around and he took us outside. He layed on the hammock with me curled up next to him crying. He just kept  
rubbing my back in a soothing way. I finally stopped crying. Mike looked at me. "Hey Babe feeling any better?"

I nodded. "A little but I wish she was here."

He kissed my forehead. "I know exactly how you feel."

I raised an eye brow. "You do?"

"Yeah when I was 13 I lost my best friend he died of cancer."

"Mike I'm so sorry.."

He nodded. "Me too."

"How did you get through it?"

He tightened his grip on me so I wouldn't fall off. "Well it took a little while but I realized that he's in a better place and he's looking out for me. I didn't go to school for months  
and My mom told me that I should live for him. He couldn't live his life so I should live mine for him."

I nodded. "But I don't get it why did she have to die?" I asked with tears welling up in my eyes again.

He kissed my forehead. "It was just her time to go, God had other plans for her, and I bet you right now she's watching over you."

I felt the wind blowing and swear I thought I could hear her voice. I smiled. "I think so too."

Mike looked at me. "Alright come on we need to get some food in your body."

I nodded. "Yeah I haven't ate all day."

"Not a good thing, I'll make you some spaghetti." He helped me off the hammock. He started walking but I looked out at the yard and whispered. "Abby I love you…"

I felt the wind blow through my hair. "Babe you coming?"

I smiled. "Yeah."

I ran over to him and wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we walked in.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Notice Me

**Alright first off, you've probably noticed I haven't updated on any stories. You guys don't know how bad of writer's block I had. I'm so sorry! You guys are amazing you deserve shorter updates. I'm sorry I just lost inspiration. Maybe for this chapter if I get long reviews it would come back? Just a suggestion.**

**Thanks to:** _Xx-UnstableOne-xX, xMyHeartShine, luneara eclipse, StraightLife116, RKOsgirl92, Addicted to Cenaton, matt-hardy-lover-101, ashmarie, Happygolucky103, reina13, Viper's-babe, bsbfan558, Cena's baby doll, Sonib89, PPGXRRB-luv, _**and**_ VelvetKiller_

**Remember Long reviews would be nice! (:**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_1 month later_

**Alex's POV**

"Come on Alex, we got to leave." My Dad called from the hummer.

I turned to Josh. It's been a month since Abby's death. Josh and I are still upset but we got to move on. I'm going back on the road with my Dad. I want to but then I don't, because I want to be here for Josh. I sighed. "Well it looks like I'm leaving." Josh nodded. "Your gonna call me everyday right?"

"Duh! Joshy you're my best friend!" I pulled him into a hug. He laughed and hugged me back. My Dad came over to me. "Let's go."

I sighed. "Alright." I gave Josh another hug. My Dad patted his head. "See later Buddy."

"Bye Pops."

I rolled my eyes. Josh and My Dad had a strange relationship. We got in the hummer and I started to think about the past month. I haven't seen Mike since that night he came over. I don't know why though. My Dad put the hummer and drive and I looked up at him. "Daddy?" He looked at me. "Yeah?"

"Why haven't I seen Mike lately?"

He shrugged. "I don't know Baby, You'll see him soon though." I nodded.

A couple hours passed and we got in the next state for Raw. He pulled into the arena and he grabbed his gym bag.

We walked into the Arena and I seen John. I haven't seen him in forever. "John!" He turned around. I ran over to him and hugged him.

He chuckled. "Hey Peanut long time no see."

"I'll say." I smiled.

My Dad walked over to us. I looked at him. "Can I go see Mike?"

John gave my Dad a look and he looked back down at me. "Uh maybe later… Let's go see Vince he hasn't seen you in like 6 months."

I nodded. "O-Okay." I said unsure, wondering why John gave him that look. We went down the hallway and came up to Vince's office.

I opened the door. I'm the only one allowed to walk in without knocking. Vince turned around in his chair. "Alex!"

"Uncle Vinny!" I ran over to him and hugged him.

He chuckled. "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay."

"Well that's good, happy to be back on the road?"

I smiled and nodded. "It's where I belong."

He gave stiff nod. "That's right."

My Dad looked at me. "Wanna go to catering?"

I nodded. "Alright." I gave Vince another hug and we walked out.

We got to catering and I seen Sheamus. I looked up at Dad with pleading eyes. He noticed Sheamus. He rolled his eyes. "If you must."

"Yes!" I ran over to Sheamus. "Shames!"

He turned around and groaned. "Fella, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to visit you!" I smiled.

He sighed. "Alright you visited now leave please."

I shook my head. "No I wanna hang out with you whitey!"

"I'm Irish fella how many times do I have to tell you."

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not a 'Fella'." I smirked at him.

He glared at me. "Look Fella I've dealt with you for like 4 years now don't you think that's enough?"

"No…" I looked up at him with a pouty face.

He looked at me confused. "What's wrong?"

"I thought you were my friend…" I did a fake cry. I covered my eyes and pretended.

He sighed. "Shit, I'm sorry Fella yeah were friends alright just no more making fun of me okay?"

I looked up at him and smiled. "Okay!" He rolled his eyes and walked off.

"No way, Little girl is back."

I turned around. "Wade!" He smiled.

"Aye Little one how are you doing?"

I hugged him. "I'm good, I haven't seen you in forever where's the others?"

"Right here." I turned around and there was Justin, Heath, and Ezekiel. I went for Justin first. "Justy!"

"Ally!" He pulled me in a hug. I smiled.

I'm definitely glad I came back on the road. This is my family. I gave Heath and Ezekiel a hug and I heard my dad call my name. I looked at them. "Later Guys."

"Bye Alex stop by our locker room sometime." I nodded. "I will."

I ran over to my Dad. He looked at me. "Have enough fun?" I nodded. "Yeah."

"Alright let's go to my locker room I got to get ready."

"Okie Dokie."

My Dad put his arm on my shoulders. "Artichokeie." I laughed and we got in the locker room.

We were in there about 2 minutes when there was a knock. Dad told me to get it. I opened it and Cody was there. "Code Man!"

He chuckled. "Lex when did you get here?"

"When My Dad did." He laughed and walked in. I was about to shut the door but Ted walked in. "Alex!"

"Teddy!" I gave him a hug.

Dad walked out of the bathroom in his ring attire. "Oh hey guys wanna keep an eye on Alex during my match?" They nodded.

I crossed my arms. He rolled his eyes. "I'm mean would like to hang out with Alex, because She doesn't need a baby sitter better?"

I smirked. "Much."

He hugged me. "Be good."

"I will." I kissed his cheek. "Good luck."

"Thanks." He walked out and I sat on the bench.

I looked at them. "Can we see Mike? I haven't seen him in a month."

Cody looked at me. "Well he's probably been busy with Lacey.."

"Lacey?"

"Yeah his Girlfriend…"

"Girlfriend?" I was shocked.

Ted hit Cody. "You Dumb Ass we weren't suppose to tell her."

"Oops…" I rolled my eyes and ran out of the locker room and I ended up bumping into someone. I looked up at the Redhead. "Sorry."

"You better be."

Then I seen Mike coming over to us. "Lacey! There you are let's go." She grabbed his hand and they left. He didn't even notice I was there.

The tears welled up in my eyes. I felt arms wrap around me. I turned into Cody's arms and cried on his chest. "He didn't even notice me…"

"I know bud, I know."

* * *

**Could you imagine how Alex feels? Her favorite person not even noticing her...**

**Please Review!**


	9. Go Get Her

**This idea kind of came from**_ StraightLife116._** Thanks! :)**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! I'm trying to update more often if you can tell lol.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Randy's POV**

Sheamus got up and everyone was chanting RKO. I did a sinister smiled and I got the RKO. I went for the cover. _1...2.…3 Ding Ding_.

I got up and the ref raised my hand. _"Here is your winner… 'The Viper' Randy Orton"_ They played my music and everyone was cheering. I love being face, it's an amazing feeling.

I did my pose and walked backstage. I grabbed a water bottle and I seen Ted running over to me. "Uh, Randy we got a problem."

"What?" I took a sip of water.

"Alex found out about Mike…"

"What? How?"

"Well Cody ended up spilling it to her, and she ran out and bumped into Lacey. Mike came over and didn't even notice Alex there."

I sighed. "Oh my God, She's probably heart broken."

"Not yet but she's getting there."

"Alright let's go." We walked back to my locker room. I walked in and Alex was sitting on Cody's lap. I walked over to her. "Hey Baby, you okay?"

She sniffled. "No, He didn't even notice me Daddy…" She wrapped her arms around my neck.

I patted her head. "I know sweetheart, I know I'm sorry. I got to change so will you be okay with Cody?" She nodded and sat back on his lap.

I went into the bathroom and I kicked my gym bag. "God Mike your going to end up killing her heart." I muttered to myself. I changed into some track pants and a grey t shirt.

I grabbed my phone and texted Mike.

_Where R U?_

A couple seconds passed and he replied.

_Catering y?_

I shut my phone and walked back into the locker room. "Hey I got a meeting with Vince will you two take her back to the hotel?"

Cody nodded. "Did you check in yet?"

"Shit no just take her to your room I'll pick her up when I get there." They nodded and I kissed her forehead and walked out.

I got to catering and there he was sitting with the Redhead bitch. I took a deep breath and walked over to them. Mike looked up. "Hey Randy what's up?"

"We got to talk." I said sternly.

"Okay Talk." I glared at Lacey. She make a tsk sound with her lips and walked out. I sat down.

Mike looked at me. "She could of stayed."

"No not when it involves her."

Mike looked at me confused. "What's going on?"

"God Mike your so fucking dumb!" I rubbed my face.

"What are you talking about?"

"Alex is back."

"She is?"

I nodded. "Yeah and a little while ago she bumped into Lacey and you walked over and didn't even notice her! Mike she was standing right there!"

"What? No I would of noticed Alex."

"Well you didn't now she's crying her eyes out thinking you've abandoned her."

"Fuck what do I do?"

"I don't know but you better fix it, I don't like seeing my Baby upset."

"Where is she?"

"At the Hotel with Ted and Cody."

"Alright how about I meet you at the hotel and send her down."

I nodded. "Alright."

**Alex's POV**

I feel like I lost Abby all over again. Mike was my best friend and he didn't even notice me. I was sitting on the couch.

Cody walked in. "Here Bud, drink this." He handed me some tea. I took a sip and sighed. There was a knock at the door.

Ted opened it and Dad walked in. "Hey Baby you doing okay?"

I sighed and nodded. "Yeah."

"Alright I want you to go down to the lobby for me."

"What for?"

"You'll see."

I sighed. "Alright." I walked out and he followed me. We got in the elevator and waited. It hit the lobby and I walked out.

I looked over at the bench and there was Mike and Lacey her name is. I groaned and turned around to run back into the elevator, but Dad stopped me.

I crossed my arms. "Daddy move." He shook his head.

I glared at him. He glared back. "I'm the only one who can pull that look off."

I rolled my eyes, and Mike appeared. "Alex let's talk." I sighed and looked at my Dad. He nodded.

I clenched my jaw. "Fine." I followed Mike over to the bench. The Red head was looking at me but I ignored her.

Mike sighed. "Look Alex…" I was upset because me never calls me Alex never. Tears formed in my eyes.

He noticed and knelled down. "Alex I'm sorry." I nodded not able to talk.

Lacey nudged Mike. "She's a kid she'll get over it."

Mike tensed. "She's not just a kid She's my Babe." I smiled a little.

She raised an eye brow. "Babe? You call me that…" I sighed. There went my hope. I just turned around and ran outside.

I kept running I don't know where I was going but I know I just lost another best friend.

**Mike's POV**

"Crap.." I got up.

Lacey grabbed my arm. "Mike she'll come back."

"No you don't know Alex she'll won't come back until someone comes after her."

"Why do you care? She isn't your kid… Let Randy deal with it."

I turned to her. "Look Lacey! She's my best friend and like my little Sister I'm not just going to turn my back on her, so you accept her or don't have me."

She nodded. "Alright go get her, it's about to rain." I leaned down and kissed her and ran out.

* * *

**So Lacey accepts Alex.. but is she only doing it to have Mike? Lol well Please Review!**


	10. Believe Me!

**Thanks to: xMyHeartShine, luneara eclipse, StraightLife116, PPGXRRB-luv, Addicted to Cenaton, bsbfan558, reina13, ashmarie, Cena's baby doll, matt-hardy-lover-101, Sonib89, and Viper's-babe**  
**  
Thanks guys! :) I feel like I'm losing reviewers... *Sighs* Oh well at least you guys are reading it!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Mike's POV**

I went racing down the side walk in the pouring rain to find her. It was getting dark out, and I could barely see anything. I got up to a building and I seen legs sticking out by the alley. I ran through the muddy puddles and leaned down. It was Alex. She was sitting against the wall all wet. I sighed. "Babe…"

She cut me off. "Don't call me that!"

I got a little sad. "But I always call you that…"

"Not after you call Lacey that."

I sighed. "Alex come on I'm sorry! Please you're my buddy…"

"I thought I was your best friend?" She looked up at me with tears running down her cheeks.

I nodded. "You are!"

"Yeah well Best Friend's actually notice each other!" She got up and started running. I kept calling after her but she wouldn't listen.

I followed her all the way back to the hotel, where she jumped into John's arms. I sighed and stopped. John was glaring at me.

He mouthed 'Watch Yourself' and I nodded. I messed this up big time. They went into the elevator and I sat back on the bench by Lacey.

She looked at me. "It everything okay now?"

I shook my head. "No not even close." I put my head in my hands.

She rubbed my back. "It's okay she's just a kid, you'll get over her."

I froze and stood up. "Just a kid? She helped me when I was injured! She makes my day happier! She always knows what to do if I'm mad or sad.. I would kill myself if she ever died. She's not just a kid! She's MY BEST FRIEND!" I got up and walked into the elevator.

Lacey followed. "I'm sorry Babe. I was just saying, I didn't mean to get you mad."

I looked at her. "Please don't call me that."

"But we always call each other that."

"I only have one Babe." She was about to say something but she stopped herself.

We walked out of the elevator and I seen Randy walk out of his room fuming. I sighed. _great. _

He spotted me and ran over to me. "You son of a bitch!" He threw me up against the wall. "I told you to make it better! Not worse!"

Lacey was trying to stop him. I looked at her. "Stay out of it." She nodded.

I looked back at him. "I tried, she wouldn't listen she just kept running off."

"Mizanin you need to fix this! NOW!" He let go of me and walked away.

Lacey grabbed my arm. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"Nothing I didn't deserve." I needed to think what I was going to do.

Lacey looked at me. "Baby you have this weekend off when am I going to see your house finally?" An idea rang into my head. I pulled out my phone and called Randy.

_3 days later_

**Alex's POV**

We were at home in St. Louis. Dad was helping me pack up. I groaned. "Do I have to go Daddy?"

"Yes Baby."

"But I don't want to spend the weekend with Mike or that Bitch.."

He turned around and glared at me. "Alexandra Marie Orton what did you just say?"

"Witch.." I shrugged.

He chuckled and ruffled my hair. "Don't let me hear you say it again got it?"

"Yeah." He grabbed the Teddy bear Mike got me and was about to put it in the bag.

I grabbed it. "It can stay here…"

"You sure? You haven't been able to sleep without it since he got it for you when you were sick."

I nodded. "Yeah I'll be fine."

He turned around to put it on the dresser. "Wait!" He turned around and smiled.

I snatched it from him. "I could never leave without this."

He laughed. "That's what I thought." He zipped up my bag with the Teddy bear in it. I heard a car honk. Dad looked at me. "That's Mike."

I groaned. "Grreat… She better not be with him."

Dad patted my head. "Be nice." I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag.

We walked downstairs and I went over to say bye to Grandma and Grandpa. I walked back over to the front door where Mike was standing.

He looked at me. "Hey Alex."

I nodded. "Hi."

I looked back at Dad. "Daddy can I borrow your Ipod for the weekend?"

He sighed. "Yeah I guess." He went to the end table and grabbed it. He handed it to me. "Be careful with it."

I nodded. "I will."

He leaned down and hugged me. "Be good for Mike, I don't want you getting into any trouble got me?"

"Yes Sir!" He laughed and kissed my cheek. "I love you Baby, I'll pick you up Sunday."

"Okay I love you too!" I went over to Mike.

Dad looked at him. "Keep a good eye on her."

He nodded. "I know."

We walked out and Mike put my bag in his trunk. We got in the car and I immediately put My Dad's iPod on, so I didn't have to say anything to Mike.

_Hours passed_

We finally pulled up to his house in Cleveland Ohio. I sighed. We got out and He handed me my bag. He unlocked the front door and we walked in.

"Baby?" The Red head walked into the hallway. I sighed. _Man I thought I wouldn't have to deal with her.  
_  
Mike nodded. "Yeah it's us, Alex you can put your bags in your room." I nodded and went upstairs. _He probably changed my room around.  
_  
I haven't been here in a year. I went up to the door, it still had my name on it covered in _Be Miz _stickers. I rolled my eyes and walked in. I smiled. It was the same. My bed in the corner, Dresser right next to it, the TV on the wall, my walls covered in posters, and My _Hello I'm Awesome _blanket. I walked over to the dresser and seen all the pictures still in place. There was one of me and Mike in the ring. I was on his shoulders holding the WWE Championship. I smiled.

I heard a knock and Mike walked in. "Hey I'm going to go to the store to get some stuff so I can make spaghetti sound good?"

He knew I loved his spaghetti, he's trying everything to get make to crack. I nodded. "Yep."

"Alright Lacey's downstairs if you need anything, I'll be back in 5 minutes."

I nodded. "Okay." He walked out and I put my bag by the dresser.

I decided to watch some T.V there was nothing else to do. I flicked it on and layed on my bed. I flipped through the channels and found Icarly. I decided to watch that. I saw my door open and Lacey walked in. I groaned. _Just great. _She shut my TV off. I protested. "Uh hello? I was watching that!"

"Too Bad!" She smirked.

I crossed my arms. "Whatever."

She walked over to my dresser and seen the picture of me and Mike. She picked it up. "Aw you guy's look cute."

I waited, because there was no way she was actually being that nice. She dropped the picture frame and the glass shattered on the hard wood floor.

I gasped. "What are you doing? That's my favorite picture!"

She picked the picture up. "Well I don't like it because your in it." She ripped it in half.

"Stop!" I yelled at her.

She laughed. "You know, Once Mike gets me pregnant He'll forget all about you… I'm his Babe and always will be." She smiled at me.

I wanted to slap her so bad right now. I heard the car door slam. She smiled and picked up a piece of glass. "MIKKEE!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

I was confused. "What are you-.." She sliced her arm with the glass, and the door opened she put the glass in my hand, and Mike walked in and looked at us.

"What the hell is going on?"

Lacey was holding her bloody arm. "Mike I came up here to apologize but she went crazy and broke the picture frame and cut me! She's insane!"

He looked at me. "Alex!"

"I didn't do it! She did it by herself."

"Then why are you holding the glass?" I looked down and sighed. I threw the glass on the floor.

"Mike! Please you got to believe me she's lying to you! She hates me she wants me gone!"

"I see why she hates you."

"No! Mike that came out wrong… She said once you get her pregnant You will forget about me."

Lacey looked at Mike. "She's lying sweetheart, I was actually starting to like her until she sliced my arm!"

Mike nodded. "Lacey go downstairs, I'll be down in a minute." She kissed his cheek and walked out. I sighed. _I knew I should of never came.  
_  
Mike was beyond pissed off. "Alex I'm so disappointed in you, you cut my Girlfriend!"

"Mike! I didn't do it! Please you got to believe me! I would never lie to you!"

"So your calling Lacey a lair?"

I nodded. "Yeah!"

"Unbelievable, Alex stay in here until I tell you to come out. No TV either! I can't believe You!" He kicked the wall and walked out.

I started crying. "Why won't he believe me?" I muttered to myself.

* * *

**Damn Lacey's a little sneak, and a Bitch! (: Will Mike every find out the truth?**

**Please Review!**


	11. Suffering

**Chapter 11**

**Alex's POV**

I sat in the room all night. I'm so upset, He's my best friend he should of believed me over her. I heard the door open and I shut my eyes to make it look like I was sleeping. I heard footsteps then I seen a pillow through my squinted eyes, it kept getting closer and closer to my face.

Before it reached my face, I let out a loud piercing scream. "AHHH!" In a matter of seconds the light was on and Mike was in the room.

I seen Lacey in the corner with the pillow behind her back. I was catching my breath. Mike came over. "What's wrong?"

"She was trying to kill me!" I pointed at Lacey.

She chuckled. "What? That's crazy…"

"No it isn't! You were trying to suffocate me." Mike raised his eye brows at her.

She shook her head. "Mikey I would never do that!"

He pointed to the pillow. "Then why do you have a pillow?"

"Oh because I figured she needed another one." She put it on my bed.

Mike turned to me. "See? You over-reacted, now get some sleep." He walked out and Lacey smiled at before following him.

I crossed my arms. _I couldn't take this anymore. _I got out of my bed and walked over to my bag and searched through it. I finally found the cell phone, I was only to use this if it was an emergency and what was this? I flipped the phone open and I held 2 down on the dial.

**Randy's POV**

Mom and Dad wanted to have dinner with Nate, Becky, and I. We were gathered at the table.

Becky looked at me. "Hey Randy do you think I could have John's number?"

"Yeah.. Wait no why?"

She shrugged. "Dunno.."

I raised my eye brow at her. "You like him don't you? Bex he has a girlfriend you know?"

She looked up at me. "He told me he didn't…"

I was shocked. "Oh.. Well yeah if you still want it.?"

"Yeah give it to me later.."

Then Nate butted in. "Oh so you can be up all night talking to him! Like you did in middle school.." He made a gagging noise.

Becky looked at me with those puppy dog eyes. I glared at Nate.

He crossed his arms. "It's no fair.. You always stick up for her!"

"Nate she's our baby sister what do you expect?"

Mom and Dad started laughing. "You guys will never change." We chuckled. My phone started ringing.

Mom looked at me. "Randal? No phones at the table.."

"I know I'm sorry Ma.." I checked the ID real quick. It was the emergency phone I gave Alex. I looked at them. "I got to take this, Excuse me."

I got up and went into the hallway. I hit Accept. "Alex?"

"Daddy! Come get me please!" She was crying.

I felt so bad. "Honey what's wrong?"

"I can't take it, She almost tried to kill me and then she cut herself blamed me and Mike is pissed at me.. Daddy please!" She pleaded and sobbed.

"I'm on my way, can you hold out for a couple hours till I get there?"

"Yeah.." She sobbed.

I sighed. "It's okay Baby I'll be right there.. Don't worry I love you."

"I love you too." She sniffled.

"Okay I'll be right there." I hung up and walked into the kitchen. I put my jacket on.

They looked at me. "What's wrong?"

"I got to go get Alex.. Lacey tried to kill her!"

"What?" Dad, Mom, Nate, and Becky asked at the same time.

I sighed. "Yeah I'm going to kick Mike's ass when I get there."

Mom stood up. "Now Randy you need to get the full story before you impose.."

"I don't care! My daughter calls me up crying and scared to death someone is to blame.." She sighed and came over to me.

She kissed my cheek. "Drive safe I love you bunny." I rolled my eyes at the nickname she gave me when I was 3.

I nodded. "I love ya too Ma." I grabbed my keys off of the end table and jumped into my hummer.

**Alex's POV**

Hours passed and he still wasn't here. I had my blanket wrapped around me and I was sitting up leaning against the wall. I was to scared to go to sleep. I heard voices from downstairs. "Randy what are you doing here?" I smiled. _He's here. _A sudden wave of safeness washed over me.

I heard footsteps come up the stairs and Dad walked in. He flicked the light on. "Come on Alex let's go." I got out of the bed and he grabbed my bag.

Mike came in. "What are you doing here? What's going on?"

Dad looked at me. "Alex go wait in the hummer.."

"But-…" He gave me a look and I sighed. "Fine." I walked downstairs and sat in the hummer.

Randy's POV

As soon I heard the front door shut I glared at Mike. "I told you to look after her!"

"I am!" He crossed his arms.

"By letting the Red head bitch almost suffocate her to death.. I don't want you ever around Alex again!"

"Randy she was giving her another pillow.."

"You really believe that? Mike She's using you!"

He got closer to me. "No she's _not._"

"Mizanin you really need a reality check and until you get one you never getting within 10 feet of Alex understood?"

"Whatever." He scoffed.

I pushed him aside. "You need a wake up call."

I got down outside and put Alex's bag in the back and got in the driver's side. She still seemed a little shaken up. I put the hummer in reverse and drove off.

Alex layed her head against the window and I seen her eyes close and she fell asleep. I smiled.

* * *

**2 months passed**

**Alex's POV**

2 months have passed and I haven't seen Mike since. It's hard not seeing him, but I guess that Red head was more important then me. I walking down the halls in the arena. I was in a rather good mood today. I turned the corner and ended up bumping into someone, I looked up and my mood immediately changed.

She smiled. "Oh look who it is- The little girl who was obsessed with my boyfriend.."

"Obsessed? I think you're talking about yourself."

"Oh does little miss toughy think Mike still loves her, well he doesn't he doesn't even care about you.." I know she's lying but it still hurts. I just glared at her.

She smiled. "That look doesn't scare me little girl.."

I clenched my jaw. I took a deep breath. _Don't kick her, unless she does something to you. _I had to keep telling myself that.

She crossed her arms slightly and frowned. "You get to suffer now!"

I looked at her confused, but she pinned me up against the wall. "I hate you! You ruined Mike's and my relationship."

I cut her off. "-I didn't do anything!"

She put her arm up against my neck, hesitating to push harder. "Yeah you did! You little brat that's all he talks about is you! Alex this, Alex that. It's always you!

I'm sick of it!" She pushed harder on my throat and I could start seeing spots clouding my vision.

I reached out to grab her but, I was slipping away. Then the spots clouded my vision completely.

* * *

**Review? Please! (: Whoever is the 200th reviewer I'll make them a oneshot! (:**


	12. Horse On Crack

**Thanks to: **_xMyHeartShine, luneara eclipse, ashmarie, RKOsgirl92, AngelsDestiny22, , StraightLife116, bsbfan558, ladyangel1981, Aubrey, kikio1010, matt-hardy-lover-101, Cena's baby doll, ammy, RachyIsMe,_ **(Who was my 200th reviewer! :D)** _Addicted to Cenaton, Christina89, MrsDibiase-10, reina13, RoseAnderson94, Sonib89, Katie1989, VelvetKiller, Happygolucky103, Viper's-babe, and to anonymous reviewer!_ **:)**

**You guys are truly an inspiration! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Alex's POV**

I was standing in what it looked like was a hospital room. I heard someone call my name. I turned around and Abby was standing there. I had to be dreaming. "Abby!"

She smiled. "Alex Hi." The only thing to think of why I was seeing her can to mind. "Am I dead?"

She shook her head. "No but, if you want you can stay with me forever?"

I was shocked. "Really? That's so cool, Abby I miss you!"

She smiled. "I miss you too Alex, now come on you have to see what it would be like without you here." I nodded and followed her into another room.

I looked at the bed and I seen myself but this girl was all pale and had a tube in her mouth.

I looked at Abby. "Is that me?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm going to show what it's going to be like if you stay with me." She walked out of the room and I followed her.

We got to a waiting room and I seen My Dad, Grandma, Grandpa, Uncle Nate, Aunt Becky, John, Cody, Ted, The Corre, Vince, and even Sheamus and Mike.

I looked at Abby but she cut me off. "Just watch."

I looked back at them, and I seen a doctor walk in. "Mr. Orton?" Dad stood up and everyone else did to.

The Doctor took a deep breath. "Well I'm sorry to tell you this but Alex has passed on." Everyone started crying.

My Dad had this look on his face. He was just staring at the ground. John walked over to him and pulled him into an embrace. Dad just started sobbing like crazy. Mike got up and he had tears in his eyes. My Dad looked at him. "You son of a bitch!" John was trying to hold him back.

Mike sighed. "Randy I'm sorry I didn't know."

Dad got loose from John and tackled Mike to the ground and started throwing punches at him. Everyone was trying to get him off of Mike but He wouldn't stop.

I looked at Abby. "Make him stop!"

"I can't, if you want to be with me. We have no control over them."

I stomped my foot; this is so dumb. I looked back at them and finally it took 6 people to get My Dad off of Mike. I looked at Mike and his face was covered in blood. I looked at Abby. "I wanna go back!"

She smiled. "You sure?" I nodded really fast. She went back into the other room and I followed her.

I stopped. "Wait am I going to remember this?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm sorry."

Tears came to my eyes. "Can you at least give me a sign or something so I know?"

"I'm sorry Alex it's either you stay with me or you go back and don't remember any of this."

I sighed and swallowed the tears down. I gave her a hug. "I love you Abby."

"I love you too Alex."

"Okay I'm ready to go back." I stood against the wall.

She smiled. "I'll be watching when you and Josh get married."

"What? Abby-" _Abby Abb Ab A- Beep Beep Beep Beep. _That beep was getting really annoying. I opened my eyes and the light was so bright. I blinked several times to get used to it. I looked around and I was in a hospital room. I was trying to remember what happened. Lacey came into my mind and I remember her choking me. I shuttered a little. I looked over to my left and noticed my Dad sleeping in the chair.

I reached my hand out but I couldn't reach him. "Daddy.." I called out but it didn't sound like my voice, it was scratchy.

His eyes flew open. "Alex- Baby how are you feeling?"

"Fine, Daddy why does my voice sound like this?"

He sighed. "Well Alex she was choking you until you went unconscious. Your throat is just sore that's all, at least your okay."

I nodded. "Daddy where is she now?"

He grabbed my hand. "We don't know as soon as Mike got her off of you, she fled." _Mike? _He saved me?

I blinked some more because the light was hurting my eyes. "Where is H-he?"

"Mike?" Dad questioned and I nodded.

He was rubbing circles on my hand. "He's in the waiting room, he figured you wouldn't want to see him when you woke up so he's out there." I was still mad at him because he picked her over me, but he saved me; so I have to thank him right?

I sighed. "Can you get him? I have to thank him."

Dad smiled and kissed my forehead. "Sure be right back." He walked out.

My neck was throbbing, why does all the bad things have to happen to me? The door opened and Mike entered. He took the same seat my dad was in. We didn't say anything just sat there.

I decided to break the silence. "-Thank you.." My voice cracked; I really wanted to hit something. This is getting really annoying.

Mike shook his head. "You don't need to thank me what so ever.."

"Mike-" I stopped, it sounded like I was whining but; I really wasn't. "Mike yes I do, Dad said you got her off of me."

He put his hands to his face. "Alex, I feel horrible. You were trying to me in the first place and I wouldn't listen. At this moment I really want to jump off of a bridge. If I didn't get there in time-" He stopped in mid sentence.

I grabbed his hand. "Mike it's okay really; I'm fine."

He looked up at me with his eye brows furrowed. "Alex your in a hospital bed, because of my ex girlfriend!"

I sighed. "Yeah but I'm not dead; thanks to you. I get it yeah I'm in a hospital bed but the only that's wrong with me is I sound like a horse on crack."

He chuckled a little and I half smiled. He smirked. "You know I'm the one that's suppose to be cheering you up, not the other way around."

I shrugged. "Well if you wouldn't stop acting like a dummy I wouldn't have to." I stuck my tongue out at him.

He laughed. "Alex, I'm sorry for everything; the whole not noticing you, not believing you, and not being there for you. I'm sorry."

I nodded softly. "I forgive you Mike, but on one condition."

He raised an eyebrow. "-What?"

"I get to meet the girl before she becomes your girlfriend."

He rolled his eyes. "Alright, Deal." I stuck my hand out and he shook it. He leaned down and gave me a hug. I started to get sleepy again. He must of noticed. "Get some sleep Babe."

A smiled tugged at the corners of my mouth because he used my nickname.

My eyes were getting droopy. "Stay in here with me please." I pleaded.

He smiled. "I will don't worry now get your rest; you need it."

I closed my eyes and I felt a gush of cold air fly past me, it made me feel calm. I fell back to sleep trying to think of what that would have been.

* * *

**Alright so this story is getting super lame; so in the next chapter I'm fast forwarding some years so Alex is a teenager. :) Then it will have better drama; Trust me. :)**

**Tuesday is my last day of school and I'm going up north so if you guys can get me 35 reviews by tomorrow I'll update before I go up. If not, you have to wait a week. **


	13. Swiped

**Thanks to: ashmarie, VelvetKiller, DamonandBonnie4ever, Sonib89, , luneara eclipse, xMyHeartShine, RKOsgirl92, Viper's-babe, bsbfan558, matt-hardy-lover-101, StraightLife116, Cena's baby doll, MrsDibiase-10, Nymphetamine42, Addicted to Cenaton, Trina, DeathDaisy, Happygolucky103, reina13, justawrestlingdream, and to an anonymous reviewer! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**4 years later**

**Alex's POV**

"Alex come on you're going to be late!" I heard my Aunt Becky call from downstairs.

I groaned and rolled out of bed. I changed in what is record timing for me; 5 minutes. I walked into the kitchen and Aunt Becky was sitting at the kitchen table. I sighed. "-He couldn't come?"

She looked up at me apologetically. "Sorry Sweetie, he had a house show."

I rolled my eyes. "Figures." My Dad is missing my first day of high school.

Aunt Becky looked at me. "Alex that's how-" "WWE is, I know." I finished her sentence.

She got up and gave me a hug. "Have a good day, I'll be here when you get home so you can tell me all about it."

I slightly smirked. "Okay, bye."

I walked out of the house and got to the side walk and I seen Josh walk outside his house. I loved living next door to him. We moved next to him about 3 years ago. Josh met up with me. "Hey Orton."

"Livingston." I smirked.

He rolled his eyes and we started walking. "You ready for high school?" Josh asked while he kicked a rock.

I shrugged. "I don't know, I'm kind of nervous."

"Me too, but at least were in this together."

I smiled. "Yeah."

_School_

All the freshmen were in the gym receiving their schedules. I lost Josh in the process but was still handed my schedule. I examined it.

_Algebra_

_Swimming_

_World History_

_Lunch_

_Biology_

_Computers_

_English_

I was actually okay with this schedule. "Orton!" I looked up and Josh was jogging over to me.

I snatched his schedule out of his hands. I smiled and looked up at him. "We have the exact same schedule."

Josh smiled. "Awesome, high five!" I high fived him and the first hour bell rang.

School went by pretty fast, soon enough it was lunch. Josh and I sat next each other. I bit into my sandwich and I heard people talking behind me. "-Wait that's Randy Orton's daughter."

"Yeah man dude you know how awesome that would be to fuck her? I wonder if she has the same attitude as her dad." They started laughing. I started clenching my fists; I was about to stand up but Josh stopped me. "I got this one." I watched Josh get up and face them two. "Got problem here?"

The blonde haired one looked at him. "No what are you talking about?"

"Don't fucking talk about her like that!" Josh was so pissed.

They laughed. "Ooh, is she your girlfriend?"

"No she's a friend, you don't need to talk about her like she's a piece of trash or anything."

They laughed. "Oh please what are you going to do about it?"

Josh tackled one of them to the ground and started throwing punches.

I got off my seat. "Josh!" I tried pulling him off, but the other guy grabbed me.

"No let them fight so your little boyfriend can learn his lesson."

"He's not my boyfriend!" I picked my foot up as high as it could go and I stomped on his foot.

"Ahh,, OW! You bitch!" He cried out in pain.

I smirked. "That's why you don't mess with an Orton."

Josh finished his last punches on the other guy and stood up. Josh nudged me. "Good job partner."

I smiled. "Thanks."

_End of school_

I was at my locker putting my all my books I got today and shoved them in there. I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around and seen Dan; He's in my Bio class. He smiled. "Hey Alex.."

"Umm Hi?" I didn't really like him that much.

He scratched his head. "Do you want to go out with me?"

I sighed. "I'm sorry.. uh no." I was trying to be nice.

He sighed. "Please, your really cute."

I sighed. "Uhh..." I looked around and Josh and walked over to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Hey Babe ready to leave?"

I smiled; I owe him big. "Yes I am."

Dan looked at us. "Oh you guys are together?"

Josh nodded. "Yeah she's mine, sorry." Dan sighed and walked away.

I hugged Josh. "Thank you." He laughed. "No Problem, are you really ready to leave though."

I nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

We walked to our houses and went our separate ways. I walked in through the door. "BOO!" I almost jumped.

Uncle Nate smiled. "Haha gottcha." I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I'm going to my room."

"Don' t you want to talk about your first day of high school?"

"It was boring." I got up into my room and shut the door. I layed on my bed and just stared at the ceiling. __

Give me fuel, give me fire, give that which I desire Ooh! I sighed, that was my Dad's ringtone.

I grabbed my cell phone and hit the accept button. "Hello?"

"Hey Baby how was your first day of high school?"

"Boring.." He chuckled. "Well I'm sure it will get better."

"Yeah."

He sighed. "Alex is something wrong?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah Dad, I'm fine just tired. I think I'm going to take a nap."

"Okay I love you baby."

"Love you too Dad." I hung up and just laid on my bed.

I don't know what's wrong with me? I feel like I just want to die. I was trying to shake those thoughts, but it wasn't working. I walked out of my room and walked into the bathroom. I shut the door carefully and locked it. I pulled the drawer open and grabbed a dish towel and threw it on the counter.

I opened the mirror and grabbed a razor. I broke it so it was just a piece of razor. I held it to my wrist and swiped.

I gasped, breathing in and out. It made the pain go away, so I did it again. I looked down at it and seen the blood. I grabbed the towel and pressed it against it.

* * *

**Okay everyone can lift those jaws off of the ground now.. lol. xD What are you thoughts about it? and what do you think will happen next?**


	14. I'm Loved

**Thanks to: _DamonandBonnie4ever, luneara eclipse, Viper's-babe, RKOsgirl92, xMyHeartShine, reina13, Addicted to Cenaton, VelvetKiller, ashmarie, Sonib89, xChelsie, matt-hardy-lover-101, DeathDaisy, Nymphetamine42, Happygolucky103, and Cena's baby doll_ for reviewing the last chapter**

**And also thanks to anyone who has ever reviewed The Viper's Angel, this story or even just read it! I love you guys so much!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Alex's POV**

The next morning I woke up and looked at the cut marks, they already turned into scabs. I walked downstairs and seen Uncle Nate in the living room. I walked in. "Hey is my Dad coming home today?"

"No, sorry bud not today." I sighed and I started to get that pain again.

I walked upstairs and went straight for the bathroom, this time I was so determined to do it, I forgot to lock the door. I grabbed the razor and sat against the bath tub. I pressed it to my skin and I heard a knock at the front door and it made my hand jerk and go in deeper and swipe.

A whole bunch of blood came gushing out; I gasped and started to get dizzy.

**Mike's POV**

Randy told me Alex has been feeling down lately and I decided to go check on her, I knocked on the door; and Nate answered. "Micheal." "Nathan." I smirked back at him, he's been like that to me every since I proved to him that he couldn't take care of Alex when she was younger. I walked in. "Where's Alex?" He shrugged. "Upstairs, I think."

I walked up the stairs and checked her room. She wasn't in there, I seen the bathroom door shut and I knocked; no answer. I didn't hear any water running, but then I heard her gasp. It sounded painful so I opened the door and noticed her laying on rug, unconscious with blood pouring out of her wrist and she had a razor in her hand.

I gasped. "What the fuck! ALEX!" I ran over to her and pulled the razor out of her hand. "NATE CALL 911 NOW!"

I seen him appear in the door way with a phone. "What the hell?"

I was almost in tears, I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her wrist tightly and held it to put pressure on it. He hung up. "They are on their way, do you think she was trying to kill herself?" I shrugged. "I don't know." I said trying to hold the tears back. I heard the sirens and they came rushing in.

They took her and put her in the back of the ambulance truck.

A paramedic looked at us. "Are you her parent?"

We shook our heads, but I looked up at him. "I'm authorized to give permission in emergencies does that count?"

He nodded. "Yeah come with us!" I looked at Nate. "Call Randy." I got in the back with Alex and sat next to her.

I held her hand and they took off. I was terrified; My Babe was cutting herself. _Why though?_

_1 hour passed_

I was sitting in the waiting room with Nathan and Becky, we were waiting for Randy to get here. The Doctor entered.

"Mike Mizanin?"

I stood up. "That's me."

He walked over to me. "You're on the emergency list for Alex Orton correct?"

I nodded. "Yeah, can you tell us what's going on now?"

He nodded. "Yes, certainly. Alex seemed to be cutting herself, she's talking to one of our hospital counselors now, but we have her under suicide watch now. The cut on her wrist was deeper then normal; she lost a lot of blood, so we had to give her a blood transfusion and stitch it up. She's okay though; physically."

I nodded. "Thank you Doctor, when can we see her?"

He debated on it. "Uh, now I suppose. One at a time though I don't want her to get over-whelmed." I nodded and shook his hand. He walked out and I turned to Becky and Nathan. "Do you want me to go first?" They nodded.

I took a deep breath and walked to her room. I paused at the door for a second and walked in. I took in the scene in front of me. Alex was in a hospital gown and her wrist were tied up against the railing. I bit my lip trying to hold back the tears. I sat on the chair and grabbed her hand. She opened her eyes. "M-Mike?"

I nodded. "Yeah Babe it's me." She cleared her throat a little and opened her eyes all the way.

I brushed my hand across her cheek. "I'm so sorry."

She looked at me confused. "Why?"

"I wish I would of known what you were going through, so I could of helped you in some way."

She got tears in her eyes. "It hurts so bad.."

I gave her hand a squeeze. "What hurts?"

She winced. "It's like a pain in my chest, I ca-an't describe it." I kissed her hand, and I heard footsteps.

Randy came running in. "Alex!"

"Daddy!" Her eyes lit up. I half-smiled, I think I know what the pain is.

**Randy's POV**

I leaned over and hugged her. "Alex, I'm so sorry Baby! I love you so much, I'm sorry!" I kept saying over and over again. I looked at Mike. "Thank you for finding her before it was to late." Mike nodded. "No problem Randy, she's like my little sister. I'll give you guys some time." He got up and walked out. I took his seat.

I was trying so hard not to get tears in my eyes. I looked up at Alex and the tears were already flowing down her cheeks. I swallowed hard. "Why?" She knew what I meant; she nodded and gulped.

"Well it started a couple weeks ago, I started getting this pain in my chest. I always got it when I would think about you, or when Becky or Nate would tell me you weren't coming home.. I went into the bathroom and I cut myself, it made the pain go away, so today I did it again in the morning except I heard a noise and it made me flinch and I cut deeper then I was going to." I looked at the bed and rubbed my eyes; this was all of my fault.

She grabbed my hand. "I felt like no one cared about me." I looked into her blue eyes; that were identical to mine.

She looked like exactly when I first met her. I half-smiled remembering it like it was yesterday.

_"So You must really want an Autograph if Your telling everybody Your My kid."_

_She glared up at Me. "I Don't want Your stupid Autograph, I came to tell You, Your My Dad."_

_I shook My Head. "I would know if I had a Kid."_

_"Listen 6 years ago You had a One Night stand with Sammie Johnson, and here I am." I froze. Sammie I remember Her that was a long time ago. "H-How do You know I'm Your Father though? It could be Someone else."_

_"Your the name on My birth certificate."_

_"What's Your name Kid?"_

_"Alexandra, but I hate that name, so call Me Alex."_

_I knelled down so Me and Her were at the same level. "Okay Alex, how did You even get Here?"_

_"Well I was getting tired of the beatings, So I packed up My stuff and snuck on a bus, I asked about a million people where to find You and here I am."_

_"Whoa wait did You say beatings?"_

_She nodded. "Yeah well My Mom beats Me." Jeez I never thought Sammie would do that._

_"Alex how old are You?"_

_"6."_

_"Alright here's the deal, tomorrow We will go to the Doctor's and get a DNA test okay."_

_She nodded. "But what am I going to do till then?"_

_"I guess..." I scratched My head. "You can stay with Me."_

_She smiled. "Thank You Randy."_

_I looked at Her, well really looked at Her. She has brown hair and bright blue eyes. She looks exactly like Me._

_"No problem Kid."_

I got back from my trance and looked at Alex. "Alex, I love you with all of my heart, you're my everything. You're the reason why I live. I care way to much for you. You have so many people that care for you, for example: Grandma, Grandpa, Aunt Becky, Uncle Nate, Mike, John, Ted, Cody, Wade, Justin, Heath, Ezekiel, Santino, Vlad, hell even Sheamus cares about you. We love you so much and we would be devastated if you were gone."

She nodded taking it all in. She sniffled and looked up at me. "I'm sorry."

I kissed her forehead. "You have nothing to apologize for Baby, all's I care about is your alright and safe." She nodded and looked up at me. "I love you.."

I smiled and nodded. "I love you too, and I got some people here to see you, are you up for it?"

**Alex's POV**

I guess I was; I nodded. Dad walked over to the door and opened it. "Come on in Guys."

Corrre, John, Cody, Ted, Mike, Santino, Vlad, Vince, and even Sheamus entered. I wanted to cry. They all had roses and stuff animals with them. They all gave me hugs and told me they loved me. I hung out with them for a little bit and they left except: Dad, Mike, John, Ted, and Cody. They all stayed behind. I looked up at them and smiled.

"Thanks for coming." They nodded.

My Dad looked at me. "Now do you think people care about you?"

I smiled and nodded. "It was there all along, I just didn't realize it." We all just sat there.

John looked at me. "So how was your first day of school?"

I smirked. "Well, I kicked a guy in the shin."

Dad smiled and then smirked. "That's my girl."

Mike smiled too and added. "-And my Babe."

John nodded. "-And my peanut."

I laughed and Ted smiled. "-And my Ally Bear."

I smiled and Cody added. "-And my Bud."

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Okay I get it, I'm loved." They laughed and nodded.

I looked around and I have a great family; I don't get why I couldn't realize that.

* * *

**I really don't know what to say, other then I'm sorry. You guys probably don't want this to end this early but I honestly can't go on any longer. I'm working on the epilogue right now.**

It will be up by tonight. (:

Also I might have another story to add to this series, I'm still undecided, but let me know if you want me too, I'll have a poll on my profile; so vote!

**Love always,**

**-xxxRKOEnigmaxxx  
**


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

It was 3 days after Alex had got out of the hospital, she was to stay out of school for a week and a half. It was going on the 4th day and she was bored beyond her mind. She stepped outside on the nice, breezy September morning. Alex took a seat on the deck and stared of into the distance reminiscing some good OL' memories.

**Alex's POV**

I was thinking of the good times I had with the guys when I was little; it feels like it was just yesterday I met John for the first time and ended up kicking him in the shin. I couldn't help but smile to myself; or the time I first met Ted and I made him wear a Tu-tu.

_I looked at Ted. "Is Your full name Ted?"_

_He shook his head. "No it's Theodore, but people call Me Ted, or even Teddy."_

_"Oh like a Teddy bear?" I smiled._

_He laughed. "Exactly."_

_"Let's play dress-up!"_

_"Okay."_

Remembering these things made me want to be a little kid again. I miss those days; then one memory crossed my brain that I hate reliving but couldn't help but replay it in my head.

_Jack got on top of Me and I was scared. "Please stop!"_

_He shook his head. "Nope this what Daddy's are suppose to do."_

_"YOU ARE NOT MY DADDY!" I screamed at the top of My lungs._

_He slapped Me real hard on the cheek. I whimpered, and tears rolled down My cheek._

He smiled. "Now if You say that again I'll just slap You again do I make Myself clear?"

_I nodded slowly. _

I shivered slightly thinking of it, and couldn't help but think of the last time I seen Jack.

_My worst nightmare towards me. "Ah, Alexandra long time no see."_

_"W-What are you doing here?"_

_He grabbed my wrist and started squeezing it. "You! Put me in Prison, I was living hell the past 2 and half months!"_

_"Oww.. Your hurting me." I struggled against him._

_"Good, now your going to pay for what you did to me."_

I started to get tears in my eyes remembering it, I almost died that night; I escaped fate from the help of Mike and my Dad. I love them so much, they have to be the two most important guys in my life right now. I think I would be lost without either of them.

I heard the patio door open and didn't bother to see who it was. They sat down next to me and I noticed it was my Dad. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Hey Baby you okay?"

I shrugged. "Yeah I was just thinking about everything that has happened in the past 8 years, and I was thinking about that night when Phil and Jack kidnapped me-" My Dad gave me a look. "Alex.." It was a very touchy subject for him and didn't like to talk about it.

I was still in tears. "Daddy please, I want to know what was going through your head?"

He nodded and took a deep breath to calm himself. "Alright well when Mike and I were looking for you, I was not for a second thinking you were going to die; that was an impossibility. When I seen the car go off the cliff with you in it my heart felt like it got stabbed, at first I thought I was actually stabbed but realized I wasn't. When I seen laying in  
the car so lifeless that's when the thoughts started crossing my head. I automatically decided right then and there

that if you didn't make it I was going to kill myself, there was no way in hell I could live without you with me. Mike was giving you CPR, and he looked up at me with tear filled eyes and said: 'She's gone'. I lost it there and just broke down. Mike and I cried together and I kept praying that some way there has to be some how for you to come back to me and when the paramedic called us over and said you were alive; I knew that God was listening."

I wrapped my arms around his chest and he did the same; he rocked us back and forth.

I looked up at him. "Why do you think I survived?"

He shrugged. "It just wasn't your time to go, God probably realized that you have a loving Father that would do anything for you."

I smiled. "Daddy I love you, I'm sorry about everything that's happened in the past couple of months."

He shook his head. "Alex don't apologize, I understand." I nodded softly and just held on to him. He was my best friend besides Mike, he's my rock, someone I can go to with anything and he will try someway to figure it out; not only is my best friend, and rock, he is also my Daddy and I'm damn proud to call him that since I was 6 years old.

**Randy's POV**

Alex and I just laid there in each others arms, perfectly content. Alex has me wrapped around her finger, I will do anything and everything My angel. It doesn't matter how old she gets Alex will always be my little girl.

* * *

**THE END!**

**Okay now I AM making another follow up story, so to people how are complaining that I didn't really show her teenage years this one will. It's going to be when she's 16, so look out for it! (:**

**Btw I will make sure that one is longer then this story. (:**


	16. Sequel

**It's up and it's called The Apex's Daughter! (: Check it out!**


End file.
